


Hold Me Tightly

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm always here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tightly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so yeah I'm taking a break but if the mood allows and I feel better from my rough patch I'll post something. Just needed to get this out of my system, all the kuods are little hugs and I thank you all for them. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I have a tumblr been wanting to mention that, for those of you who have one and wish to follow me or just say hi here it is:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/janedoe876 and by the way sometimes I will post the same stories that I post here on there and sometimes not so keep an eye out.

I have never been more stressed in my life, all the bad thoughts and insecurities I had were out in the open. I was scared too, really scared. My mind whirling with what should I do? And it stressed me out even more.

 Last night, I dreamed about Loki and Thor being there for me. It helped that they came to me, letting me know they were there.

As I tried to calm myself, green smoke appeared in my room. I ran to Loki clinging to him. "Enchantress, it's alright I'm here all will be well you'll see" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't let go, please don't let go" I said as he hugged me tightly. "I won't my love, I promise" he said kissing the top of my head. "Loki, I'm so grateful you're here, just hold me tightly don't let go" I said as we lay on my bed cuddled.

 "I won't, my love" he said tenderly as we both slept in each other's arms.  I knew it would be okay; after all I had hope and Loki on my side.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading  
> 


End file.
